A Place For My Head
by blessedsilence
Summary: Link is tired of the pressure forced on him by Zelda and Hyrule, and runs from it all. Songfic, mild angst


**Disclaimer**: okay, Link and the other Zelda places and things belong to Nintendo.  A place for my head belongs to Linkin Park.  (Was that ok? Did it sound official/boring enough?)

Okay, this is a songfic using Linkin Parks 'A Place For My Head'.  I won't be using the lyrics exactly as I go along, and in some cases the lyrics as dialogue.  This is my first Zelda fic, so bear with, k?

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

[Link]

            Zelda has summoned me again. It seems I'm called into her presence every time I turn around.  But I always come; such is the actions of a 'Hero'.  The large stonewall surrounding the castle and marketplace looks dark and threatening in the very early morning hours.  I had pushed Epona harder than I intended, and the drawbridge is still several hours from being lowered.  Not having anything particular in mind I decide to get a little rest.

            I remove my equipment and set it on the ground, taking special care with my sword and shield.  My body feels refreshingly light after removing all of that heavy metal and leather.  With a sigh of relief I stretch my arms towards the heavens and fall back onto the ground.  The grass does little to cushion the hard earth, and I toss and turn several times before turning onto my back and looking up at the stars.  I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night, and am reminded of a legend that says the moon is shining with light from the sun.  I wonder if the sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming the moon's gonna owe it one.  I close my eyes and see Zelda's face.  My wonderings make me think of how you act to me.  You do favors then you rapidly you just turn around and start asking me about things you want back from me.  

            The moving drawbridge startles me slightly; I hadn't realized how long I'd been lying there.  I gather my equipment and pass under the large stone arch. The tired looking guard mutters 'welcome to Hyrule Town, a' before being lost in a wide yawn.  I ignore him as usual and continue through the market. Only a people have set up their wares, and even fewer are shopping, the cold crisp morning air deterring the wise.

            The guard at the entrance to Hyrule Castle waves me in immediately, and I smile as the memory of climbing the vines as a child comes back to me.  Zelda greets me warmly, and I almost feel bad about what I have to do.  "Zelda, I have to tell you something I don't think you will like."

            She immediately looks concerned, a false emotion.  "Why Link, is something the matter with you?"

            I breathe deep and steel myself for what has to be said.  "Zelda, I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger, sick of you acting like I owe you this.  Find another place to feed your greed."  While I find a place to rest, I add silently to my self. 

            She looks confused.  "Link, you're just not feeling well. Let me…"

            "Maybe someday I'll be like you," I don't let her finish; I'm tired of hearing her voice.  "And step on people just like you do and run away the people I thought I knew."  Zelda takes an uncertain step back.  "I remember back then who you were.  When you were just a princess you used to be calm, used to be strong, used to be generous.  But since you've become Queen you should've known you'd wear out your welcome.  Now you'll see how quiet it is all alone."

            And then I realize how easy it is to leave someone who used to mean everything.  She calls my name and I think she tries to follow me.  _You try to take the best of me, go away._

I break into a run, the soldiers I pass staring after me in bewilderment, some of them yell at me to wait up.  _You try to take the best of me, go away._

More people are out at the market now, some calling greetings to me.  Malon is here, and she comes over to me wanting to talk.  I don't want to see her anymore; I want to see none of these people around me.  **_You try to take the best of me, GO AWAY! _** I push past her and run as fast as I can.  I run until I think I'm flying.

            Epona stands where I left her, and I jump onto her back. Startled at the unexpected move she bolts.  I urge her to go faster and faster, until the hoof beats on the ground all sound as one.  Hyrule Castle grows smaller and smaller behind me, and I never look back.

            We ride for hours until we reach Kokiri Forest.  I slide off Epona and pat her muzzle gently as a goodbye. I turn and straighten, entering the forest with shoulders squared and head held high.  It is just as I remember, the seemingly immortal children, the fairies and the trees.  I find my house quickly and climb the ladder.  I have to duck my head to enter; everything seems too small for my adult body.  I get the feeling of being in a playhouse and raise an eyebrow at the much too small bed.

            I mentally offer an apology to Zelda and to Hyrule.  I just want to be in another place, I hate when you say you don't understand, but you'll always see its not meant to be.  I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy.

            This forest was the only place where no one expected me to be anything, and I know I can be nothing here.  I look at the bed with a soft smile.  It may be too small, but I've never seen anything so enticing as a place for me head.

**BS**: well, that was my first ever Zelda fic.  I know I could've done much better, but still it's not bad for a midnight special =P.  Well I hope you enjoyed this, and either way review and tell me what you thought? I enjoy any type of review; so if you're a flamer, have at it. 


End file.
